


Whispers in the Sun

by Wrenalynn



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenalynn/pseuds/Wrenalynn
Summary: The one thing that Geralt needs more than anything?Some peace, and to apologize to his Bard.And if he needs to go to the coast to get it? So be it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Whispers in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Spoily CW in end notes.
> 
> I woke up this morning very very sad.
> 
> This came fully formed into my head and writing it has been true therapy for me.
> 
> I chose not to tag too deeply to avoid spoilers but I don’t want anyone to be upset with me so i am warning here.
> 
> There are elements to this (not explicitly stated but certainly eluded to) that some people do not like.
> 
> **Spoiler CW in the End Notes.**  
> Please read if you need to.
> 
> Otherwise... enjoy my dears. 💜❤️🌹  
> And know you’re loved.

  
Life was rarely fair, Geralt thought as he maneuvered Roach down a small path towards a secluded beach, and rarely let him have a moment’s peace. With any luck, he might be allowed one of those rare moments today. It owed him that much right now.

It had been just over three years since he had last seen his bard, thrown harsh words at him and ignored his pleas for peace. He’d sent him down the mountain alone and he felt responsible for all the misfortune that followed. But it had been time… time to try to soothe the guilt in his soul. Ciri had pushed him as well, telling him if he didn’t go now he would just regret more as time went by.

She was usually right in these situations. He let out a heavy sigh as he focused back in on the shifty path before him.

Jaskier was following very quietly behind him, watching the mare’s tail swish back and forth, careful not to get close enough to spook the girl and upset Geralt. It had been so long… he was so sure he would never lay eyes on his Witcher again, but Destiny has decided to cut him some slack. Finally.

They had come down from the local town to this quiet little beach spot known only to a few locals. It was the perfect place to attempt to let the healing begin.

Geralt brought Roach to a halt as the dirt shifted into looser soil, threatening to become sand already. Waves crashed in the distance and the breeze smelled of salt and drying seaweed. He could suddenly understand why Jaskier had been so insistent on coming here. It was a balm for the trodden soul that one just didn’t get from a simple tavern.

He tied his mare off to a nearby bush, gave her a gentle pat and carefully picked his way down to the shore.

Jaskier continued to follow quietly, though his shoulders straightened and his head cleared as he caught sight of the waves. He gave a gentle sigh of contentment as he breezed along.

The sound of the sea managed to drown the incessant negativity swirling through Geralt’s mind, letting him focus more on what he actually came out here to say.

He took a deep breath… and let it out slowly. The words came easier than he thought they would.

“I am sorry, Jaskier. I truly am. You followed me for years… decades… and I never gave you the kindness you deserved… the kindness you showed me every day.”

He blinked before continuing. Jaskier moved to stand beside him.

“It took me too long to come here, to admit my mistakes. I wish I could take back that entire trip into the mountains. All of us hurt so much that day, we had no right to do that to each other…

But it happened. And I am sorry. I do hope that I can be forgiven. I do hope that you can have peace and know I never meant those awful things. You deserve peace, Jaskier.”

And then softer, so much softer to himself, “...I deserve peace.”

Jaskier placed his hand slowly onto Geralt’s shoulder.

“You do deserve peace, my old friend.” 

Geralt lowered his head and sighed, but said nothing else. They stood that way for far longer than he would be able to recollect later, but a weight had somewhat lifted from his chest.

“I’ll return. I… have more to say but I just… I can’t. Not yet. I hope you’ll understand.”

Jaskier gave him a small sad smile as his dear Witcher turned and walked back towards his horse. He attempted to say nothing else, content to watch him leave. He believed him… he would be back.

Not until Geralt was firmly out of sight did he turn his gaze back towards the ocean and let himself slip.

~

Geralt did return as promised. Every six weeks or so he found himself on that quiet little beach, warming himself in the sun's rays and enjoying the way the crashing of the waves calmed his mind and soothed his normally overwrought senses.

He always spoke sincerely in these moments, talking to Jaskier of his time on the path, and of Ciri, and always finding a way to apologize for some slight he had made in the past.

Jaskier would always listen and sit beside him. Occasionally he would reach out, set a hand against a shoulder or arm, and smile that same sad little smile. He would always whisper that he was forgiven, and a dear friend. And nothing more.

Each visit saw Geralt relax more and more until one day at the end of summer, he took off his boots, rolled up his pants, and stepped into the water.

It was cool, and the sand shifted beneath his feet in a satisfying way. The final twist in his chest released and he finally felt the true peace he had been seeking with these pilgrimages. 

“Thank you, Jaskier. For leading me here. Whether you meant to or not, you did get me to the coast and you have brought me happiness. I wish I could have repaid you. I wish so much.”

Jaskier watched the edge of the water lap at the sand and nodded solemnly.

“All I ever wanted for you, my dear, was to see you deserved this peace and lightness. You have repaid me with your time here. I too wish you only the best moving forward.”

His voice drifted with his words and Geralt stood quietly, eyes closed.

“I will return one last time. For Saovine. I meant to bring you something long ago. I will bring it with me then.” Geralt said, stepping back from the lick of the tide.

Jaskier watched him go again, wishing he could cry.

When Saovine came, Geralt once more descended to that small beach, carrying with him a small box. He came in the evening, puttering down as the sun began to set.

Jaskier watched from behind a rock as his Witcher moved about the beach, collecting small stones and digging a series of intricate swirls into the sand as he went. He hummed as he worked, a soft thing that Jaskier recognized and made him ache. As a final touch, Geralt set the box in the center and carefully opened it.

“Your lute is in Oxenfurt. Your songbooks are stored in a chest on Yennefer’s secret estate. She still won’t let me see them or tell me how she got them, but she keeps them regardless. All I had to bring was something I had made when I first realized how badly I wanted to apologize and did not know what had happened to you.”

Jaskier moved closer to where Geralt was kneeling to peer into the little box. 

It was a pendant, silver and intricate… modeled after the medallion Geralt wore… an image of buttercups next to a wolf head, mouth closed and gaze tilted down. It was beautiful. He gave a soft gasp.

Geralt stood and whirled around, his eyes wide and jaw slack as he took in the Bard standing behind him. He was a little fuzzy at the edges but he was there. Truly there.

“Jaskier?” He croaked.

“You… you can see me?” Jaskier raised a hand to his lips and startled himself with the sensation of his fingers touching his own skin. “I… Geralt!”

The blurred edges lingered, but barely, as he launched himself at his Witcher, arms going around his shoulders to squeeze tight. 

Geralt froze for a moment before returning the hug as tightly as he dared. “Jaskier… how… how are you here?”

“I don’t know, dearest. It must be Saovine. The veil is thin tonight and… you came here for me. That means something.”

Geralt held him tighter. “I have so much I want to say to you.” 

Jaskier reached a hand up and threaded his fingers into his hair. “I’ve been here the whole time. Every time you visit, I have sat and listened. I’ve heard it. And now I want you to hear me.”

Geralt swallowed thickly and nodded as best he could.

“You are more than forgiven. No matter how that day on the mountain had gone, the outcome would have been the same. Nilfgard was going to get what they wanted regardless and you could not be expected to save everyone. You saved that girl. You kept her safe and you opened up to her…that alone is going to change so much.” Jaskier finally pulled back just enough to look into Geralt’s face, tears finally in his eyes again. 

“You’re strong, my dear, and my best friend until the end. Thank you. For everything.” 

Geralt lifted his hand and set his fingers along his friend’s jaw, mapping his face with his eyes and hands and committing the moment to memory. “I do have one more thing to say to you… I must with you here now.”

Jaskier leaned into the touch and smiled. “By all means…”

He sighed and brought his other hand up to gently cup his bard’s face fully. 

“I love you. And I wish I had told you sooner.”

Jaskier’s eyes went wide. Something deep in his chest unfurled and all of him felt suddenly lighter. This was it. This was truly it.

“Oh, Geralt… I do love you most. Thank you.”

He tightened his hands in Geralt’s hair and gently tugged him closer, setting his lips against the other’s.

Geralt gasped into the kiss and then angled his head, kissing back and letting the feeling of Jaskier wash over him. If only he could hold him forever. He closed his eyes and reveled in it.

Jaskier sighed into the kiss and the weight of him slowly lessened. Geralt opened his eyes and saw the blurred edges had increased. He panicked for a small moment before Jaskier put the slightest pressure back into the kiss.

Then the man released his hold on him entirely and the image of him wavered.

“Continue to be strong my love… maybe someday we will get another chance… a different lifetime…”

His final words floated past as Jaskier smiled bright and true a moment before fading away entirely into mist. 

Geralt’s chest burned, as did his eyes, as he took in the now empty beach before sinking to his knees.

The tide would flow in soon, and take with it the patterns in the sand… as well as the small box. It would flow out and be spread among the shallows, and the pendant would drift off into the deep.

The love shared between the two moved with the waves and something stirred in the fates that day, knowing these two souls would have their second chance…

Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler CW:  
> -MCD. It does not happen on screen, it happened in the past. But it is clearly referenced by the end.  
> Also extremely vaguely referenced is who did the killing.
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Take care of yourself dears.  
> All my love.


End file.
